Dawn and Ash's Little Secret
by YourJustLikeMe
Summary: Life is hard when you love someone and you have no idea they love you back.  Well, What will happen to our two heros, Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz? Will they confess?
1. Perfect gift

DAWN'S POV

I looked through My Window The Sun Shone... The Starly Chirped... Trees Rustled in the light cool Breeze... The Perfect Summer For Training.

"Alright Piplup" I clasped my hands together and i turned from my window "Time for Training!"  
>Piplup Stood up and hopped down from my bed "PIP... PIPLUP!"<br>"Yes... your right piplup, Breakfast first!" I Let Piplup jump in my arms and I made my way down stairs.  
>As Always My Mom was up before me and, as i guessed, making Pancakes.<br>"Morning Mom" As i stepped down the last of the wooden Stairs and let Piplup hop out my arms.  
>My Mom Turned and smiled "Morning Bed Head". The word 'Bed Head' Made me look up at my hair and automatically run to the bathroom. I Pushed the Bathroom Door open and Immediately ran to the mirror above the sink.<br>"NOOOO!" I Screamed "Ah! Where is my HairBrush!". I turned and saw my hairbrush on the edge of the bathtub.  
>"PHEW!" I grabbed it and turned back to the mirror, I tugged it through my blue hair untill every last bit of Bed head Disappeared.<br>I Sighed in releif and checked my hair one last time in the Mirror and went out of the Bath room.  
>My Mom Chuckled and turned back to the pancakes.<br>"So Sleep Well Dawn?" My Mom Finally Said.  
>"Yes I Did Mom" I replied and walked over to the sofa and slumped onto it.<br>"Hm... Wonder whats on Sinnoh Now..." I Said to Myself and picked up the TV remote from the arm of the sofa.  
>Piplup happily climbed up onto the sofa and sat beside me.<br>"Did my big boy sleep well?" I asked piplup.  
>"LUP!" Piplup cheerfully chirped and smiled.<br>I gave a small laugh "good...". I pushed the 'ON' Button with my thumb and flicked through the channels till I found 'Sinnoh Now'.

"Here we are watching the middle of the Unova League Finals!" Said the reporter "Just a Heads up, Its Trip Versus Ash!".  
>I Leaned Forward and let my elbows rest on my knees.<br>It had been so long since i saw Ash... He looked so ... Mature and Older ... Not like the Ash I Travelled with...  
>"Trip has one Pokemon left, serperior and Ash Has Two, Pikachu and Samurott... Ash Is currantly using Samurott!" The Reporter Explained.<br>"Ash" I managed to Whisper "Oh Looks Like Ash has came far!" My Mom Said behind me... I didn't take my eyes off the TV though.  
>"Trip's Serperior is in bad ways but on the other hand Ash's Samurott is in full health" The Reporter said.<br>"This ... Is ... For ... Dawn" I thought i saw Ash mouth ... No it had to be something else like ... Like ... 'This Is All Done' ... Yeah Thats probably what he said.  
>"SAMUROTT RAZOR SHELL!" Ash shouted at Samurott.<br>Ash's Voice had deffinately got alittle deeper... but his same fighting spirit was still there... i could see it, By the look in his eyes I guessed this 'Trip' Boy was his Unova Rival.  
>Speaking of rivals I passed Paul When i went on a cycle last week but he didnt look at me... Not that i cared.<br>Samurott's Razor Shell ripped through the air and Serperior was the target...  
>"Serperior QUICK! DODGE!" Trip Shouted.<br>"Ser..." the Weak Serperior whimpered as it tried to lift its body weight.  
>It was to late, The Razor Shell hit Serperior, HARD.<br>"NO!" Trip Shouted. Ash just looked casually into the cloud of smoke.  
>The Smoke cleared and it showed ... Sererior knocked out...<br>"YES GO ASH!" I Blurted out and my mom chuckled.  
>"Yes! Ash Ketchum Has WON The Unova League!" The Reporter Said.<br>Ash Smiled his warm smiled and shouted out "YES! SAMUROTT WE DID IT! THANK YOU!".  
>Ash Ran to his Samurott and hugged its large neck.<br>I smiled at the Ash i knew ... The Childish one ... the one who was to dense to know ... Signs.

"Pancakes are ready" My mom said, interupting my thoughts.  
>"... GREAT! Because im starving!" I said. I stood up and walked over to the table and sat down in the same seat i had before i set off on my journey.<br>"How many?" Johannah said. "Umm... Three Please and LOTS of syrup" I Smiled.  
>My Mom Laughed and put three pancakes and went to the cupboard abve the Stove and grabbed the bottle of syrup.<br>"Here You Go Dear" Mom said, handing me the Syrup bottle.  
>"Thanks Mom..." I took the syrup and squirted it over my pancakes. "PIPLUP?" My Blue Penguin Partner chirped.<br>"Oh yes piplup I have Pokemon food for you too" Johannah replied. I Smiled and then got lost in thought ONCE again.

Did Ash really mouth ... 'This is for Dawn' ? ... No he had no intrest in LOVE ... Or no intrest in me... THAT way ... What if Ash Found some one in Unova? What if he already had a girlfriend? What if he had completely forgotten me?  
>NO! I must not think negative ... Ash was TOO dense for anything like Love... Girlfriends... Im sure he remembers me!<p>

Hmmm... I got MORE lost in thought...

"Dawn Before I go i want to give you some thing..." Ash said.  
>"But your going to be late for the boat ash!" I said.<br>"The Boat can wait" He smiled "Now close your eyes".  
>"Okay" I closed my eyes.<br>Then his lips touched mine... so SOFT!  
>"Dawn..." He Whispered.<br>"Yes" I said.  
>"Dawn" Ash said.<br>"I already said yes" I was confused.  
>"DAWN!" He shouted.<p>

Then i snapped out of day dreaming...

"DAWN!" my mom shouted.  
>"Wh... WHAT?" I mummbled.<br>"I asked you a question" Johannah said.  
>"Oh sorry mom... what was the question?" I half smiled.<br>"Could you go get some milk for me... from the Poke Mart... After you eat your breakfast that is" My Mom asked.  
>"Oh... Oh Sure Mom" I stabbed a pancake and put a bit in my mouth.<br>"So Looks like Ash remembers you..." She Smiled looking behind me to the TV.  
>The Name 'ASH' sent a shiver down my spine but I looked behind me to the TV.<p>

"So Ash who is this 'Dawn' girl?" A reporter asked.  
>"... Lets just say she is VERY close friend" He smiled.<br>"Ash ... Ash!" Another reporter called to him.  
>Ash faced the noise and said "Yes?".<br>"Very unusual question but What do you say when life gets you down?" The reporter said.  
>"EASY ... No Need To Worry" Ash replied.<br>I jumped alittle...  
>"Thats when i worry the most..." I whispered so lightly it was more like a breath...<br>"Looks like Ash took after you Dawn" My Mom said.  
>"Mmmm" Is all i could say.<br>"Pip...?" Piplup asked.  
>"Mmmm... OH sorry Piplup... Yes i do miss Ash... becasue he is a Friend" I chocked alittle on the word 'friend'.<br>"Pip...Pip...LUP?" Piplup said.  
>"Sorry Piplup Training will have to wait" I replied.<br>"Okay Dawn eat up..." Johannah smiled.  
>"Oh... im not that hungry anymore... i'll go to the Poke Mart now" I replied.<br>"Alright here is ten poke dollars" She handed me the money "That should be enough... Oh and feel free to get something for yourself with the change Dawn".  
>"Thanks Mom" I gave her a hug and ran out the door.<p>

I reached for my bike but then thought it would be better to walk.  
>I thought about getting something for Ash and sending it to him... What would he like? ... A card? No... Flowers? No to noticable...<br>A Teddy? Yes PERFECT!  
>"A Teddy it is!" I said to myself.<br>I ended up running because of my excitment

When i reached Sandgem Town I slowed down and walked.  
>"What kind of teddy will Ash like?" I asked myself.<br>"DEE DEE!" A familiar voice shouted.  
>Only one person calls me that... Kenny.<br>I looked up and saw the orange haired boy.  
>"hey Dee Dee! how are you?" He Said.<br>"Oh... Fine" I replied.  
>"I wanted to ask you some thing..." Kenny said.<br>"Umm what?" I said.  
>PLEASE! dont say want to go out...<br>"Um... Well... Uh... Would you like to...Go... Out Some time?" Kenny stuttered.  
>I knew it was coming...<br>"Um Kenny..." I Breathed "No... Im sorry Kenny".  
>Kenny went bright red "Oh... Is there a reason?".<br>Should I tell him about my HUGE crush on ash? Or Lie...  
>"Um... I dont think im ready for relationships Kenny" I lied.<br>"Oh... Well Friends" He asked.  
>"You Mean BEST friends" I smiled.<br>That cheered him up... Kenny smiled back "Best Friends! Ok See You around".  
>"Bye Kenny" I waved as he walked away.<br>I exhaled and kept walking towards the Poke Mart.  
>"Hmm Ash might like a Pikachu Teddy!" I thought but then saw a poster that caught my eye.<br>The poster said:

MAKE YOU INTO A SOFT FRIEND!

profesional stuffed toy makers can make anyone into teddies!  
>just bring a picture of yourself or a friend and you will have a stuffed friend in 24 hours!<p>

Directions:  
>Left from Sandgem Town and follow path for a mile and turn right!<p>

"PERFECT!" I got excited

(This is a 5 chapter story, First two Dawn's Pov and next will be Ash's Pov and last will be normal Pov)


	2. Daydreaming

:O THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVEIWS Hello Kitty 12345679 & EmpoleonLv.100 ! (And In 2 Days : D )

DAWN'S POV

I Almost forgot to get my mom milk from the PokeMart... Luckily I remembered when some-one walked out with a bottle too.  
>"Me... and my Day Dreaming" I Mummbled and walked towards the PokeMart AGAIN. The electric doors slid open and i walked in,<br>I felt an airconditioner swoosh some cool air on my hair... it felt nice as it was so hot outside. I looked at the signs above all the shelves till I found 'Dairy Products'. "Ok Mom likes semi-skimmed Miltank Milk..." I said as i walked into the Dairy Fridge Isle.  
>I scanned the Fridge shelves untill I found what I was looking for. "Yup here it is" I said as I looked at the date it went off. "Two Weeks good enough" I tucked it under my arm and walked over to the counter.<p>

"Hello" A young Red head teen-age girl said to me. "Hi, just this Milk please" I replied. She nodded and I handed the Miltank Milk over.  
>The girl swiped the item and handed it to me "That is two Poke dollars and would you like a bag" She smiled. I just wanted to forget the milk and run to make Ash's gift. "Urm yes please a bag" I handed the Poke Dollars "And here Is the two Poke Dollars". She smiled and gave me the plastic bag. I walked out the Poke mart and into the boiling hot morning. "TOGEKISS!" I shouted as i threw my pokeball in the air.<br>"Tog Tog" The air bird chirped. "Could you please take the milk to my mom" I asked. "Togi Tog" Togekiss landed on the ground to let me put the plastic bag on its back. "Don't come look for me just stay with Johanna... Okay Togekiss?" I explained. "Tog... Kiss" ... I took that as a yes. Togekiss flapped its wings and was in the air in no time.

I walked through the forest area... following the path of course.  
>The second I thought of Ash I was in deep thought...<p>

I pulled away from ash's lips as the boat horn blared.  
>"Dont go" I chocked. "Sorry... Dawn you know me... I love Adventure" Ash replied.<br>"But you also Love Me" I said.  
>"Yes But Brocks on the boat" Ash answered.<br>"Ash Please" I hanged my head.  
>Ash leaned in and kissed me again... His lips were soft like last time...<br>Ash pulled away this time and gave me a hug.  
>"This isn't the last time" He whispered as he looked in my eyes.<br>Then BOOM a hard blow hit my face...

I snapped out of day dreaming and found my face on the trunk of a tree...

"UGH! my nose it hurts like hell" I complained.  
>I held my nose as the throbbing continued.<br>Luckily my nose wasn't bleeding... for now...

I was just outside the soft toy store.  
>I inhaled, turned the handle and stepped inside.<br>The store was very old fashioned... wooden walls, A cabin smell, soft toys on shelves and a old cash register.  
>A old lady looked up from a VERY thick book and gave a warm smile, I smiled back.<br>"Hello... Would you like a teddy made?" She said.  
>"Yes please... Here is a picture..." I handed a picture of Ash to the nice lady.<br>She gave a small laugh and replied "I will have this done in 24 hours come back then".  
>I bowed "Thank you" and walked out the door.<br>"Why did she laugh?" I questioned.  
>I shrugged and started day dreaming once more...<p>

"I know But Ash... Its hard to say good bye" I teared up.  
>"Hey Hey Dont cry" He chocked.<br>"Oh but Ash... I love you" I cried.  
>"... I...I Love You too..." He now cried too.<br>"Stay with me Ash Please" I begged.  
>"Looks like im going to any way" Ash sniffed then gave out a little laugh.<br>"I looked u and saw the boat half way from the port.  
>I smiled "Will you stay forever".<br>"Forever and ever!" Ash replied.  
>We Kissed Once more...<br>BANG!

...I came back to the real world with a painful forehead.  
>"By the time I get home my whole Body will be throbbing!" I grumbled to myself.<br>I walked out the forest and into Sandgem town with a red forehead.  
>"When will my mind give in?" I whispered "Never... untill I see Ash again".<br>My forehead sent a wave of pain and I gave a small whimper.  
>"Maye I should ask Nurse Joy for help..." I said.<br>I looked for the nearest Poke Centre which was right in front of me...  
>I held my head as I walked in.<br>"Hello There how may I help you?" Nurse Joy smiled.  
>"Could I get a Ice ack or something for my head?" I asked.<br>"Alright... Name?" Nurse Joy asked.  
>"Dawn..." I replied.<br>Nurse Joy's eyes went wide.  
>"W...what?" I was confused.<br>"Dawn... Dawn Belitz" Nurse Joy asked.  
>"Yes..." What the?<br>"You Got a call from some one..." She replied.  
>"Who?" I said.<br>"Im not sure... Please come with me" Nurse Joy smiled and lead me to a room.  
>"Here... there is the phone... dial the number thats on the paper... Im sure HE will pick up" Nurse Joy giggled.<br>Im guessing she DID know who called and HE... which boy could HE be?  
>"Urm... Thanks" I stuttered as she left the room.<br>I walked over to the phone and picked up the peice of paper lying on the keypad.  
>"Ok..." I memorised the number and typed the number on the video phone.<br>"Wonder who it is?" I asked myself.

The Phone rang three times and then a familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Hey" HE said...  
>I smiled "HEY!".<br>He Perked up.  
>"DAWN! IM GLAD YOU CALLED" He said.<p>

(This may be a bit short but i want to do 2 chapters in one week... Remember next time is Ash's POV)

Heh you may guess who is on the phone already :) LATER


	3. He has another?

(THANK YOU ALL FOR REVEIWING! I feel loved! I see Older stories with less reveiws and I think... WOW Im loved xD )

ALRIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters!  
>WARNING!: Has minor Negaishipping and Anti- Negaishipping! and very MINOR Wishfulshipping and VERY, VERY minor Penguinshipping and alittle abuse-Not physcically! (You where warned)<p>

Ash's POV:

"Dawn! Im so Glad you called!" I said cheerfully.  
>Dawn smiled... her heart stopping smile...<br>"So... what do you want Ash?" Dawn asked.  
>"OH! umm... just wanted to call..." I felt my face get hotter so i looked down.<br>"There must be something up!" Dawn teased " To many fans eh?".  
>"Uh Yes... but thats not whats bothering me..." I faded out.<br>"WELL what is IT?" Dawn sighed "Come on im your friend... you can tell me anything Ash!".  
>"Wish we where more than friends" I said... like it was almost a breath...<br>"What did you say?" Dawn asked.  
>"N... Nothing!" I stuttered.<br>"ASH! Please tell me!" Dawn now sounded a bit annoyed.  
>I chuckled... same old Dawn... Just then I felt a small draft from a opening door.<br>"Come on Ash LETS GO!" A female said "Stop hanging around like a KID!"  
>"I will be there in a sec Iris!" I shouted with out looking at her.<br>Then I felt some one behind me... IRIS...  
>"Who ya talking to?" Iris peeked from behind my shoulder...<br>"A...A... F... Fr...Friend" I struggled to say friend.  
>"Oh cool... cool..." Iris then put on alittle mischeivous smile.<br>I looked back at Dawn... she looked alittle... weird... it was hard to read her expresion... it was .. mixed I guess...  
>Anger...Hurt... and... LOVE?<br>no...no...no! Dawn doesn't LOVE me... She loves Kenny... it's obvios...  
>I turned back to Iris "Iris please leave..."<br>"Alright... Babe" Iris put on her mischeivous smile... I quickly turned back to Dawn... Now she looked... REALLY hurt...  
>Then I felt something on my cheek... A fly.. maybe...<br>But it was wet... maybe sweat? I was alittle nervous...  
>I turned and then Iris's lips where on mine... I pulled back quickly...<br>"Later" Iris Smirked... and walked off.  
>I now turned slowly to Dawn...<br>She... She had TEARS? Why was she crying?  
>"Bye.. Ash..." She whispered and the screen turned black...<br>"DAWN! DAWN! COME ON!" I shouted at the blank screen.  
>What was I doing? Dawn was gone...<br>"IRIS!" I blurted out in anger.  
>I was fuming... BUT WHY? My inside emotions took over and I stomped out the door... Out of my control... to find Iris.<br>"Hey Ash Ready to go?" cilan said standing up from a chair in the waiting room.  
>"I HAVE BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF!" I snapped at him... 'Little harsh... Eh Ash?' My Instincts told me... but my emotions took over my instincts and made me keep walking.<br>"Umm I'll meet you back here... then" Cilan squeaked... probobly out of suprise...  
>'This isn't like you Ash! snap out of it!' My instincts said again... Like I said... Emotions took over the rest and I kept on walking.<br>If I wasn't still looking out my own eyes I would of thought... Evil Ash had taken over again...  
>"Iris" I said harshly as I scanned the front of the Poke Center.<br>Then as I looked to my left I saw a purple headed girl leaning against a tree... facing the other way.  
>I walked over to her... angry but quietly...<br>When I reached her I grabbed her shoulder and spun her round.  
>"Oh hey Ash" She Smiled.<br>"DONT 'HEY ASH' Me Missus!" I snapped.  
>"Hey... Hey whats with the attitued?" She asked.<br>"OH... OH YOU KNOW!" I shouted. "Do I?" She teased... not in the good way.  
>"Don't Make Me Punch You!" I warned.<br>"HAH! Punch... you couldn't hurt a fly!" She scoffed.  
>"I will" I held her shoulders tighter as I made my free hand into a ball.<br>She gulped "You wouldn't".  
>I gave a dark laugh "Now your scared..." .<br>"Yep" She whispred.  
>'ASH! STOP IT!' My Instincts screamed.<br>I breathed heavily out of anger and let go of Iris... "NEXT TIME I WILL!".  
>"O...Ok" Iris stared at me.<br>"I think its best If I leave..." I relaxed my hand.  
>"What do you mean?" She asked.<br>"Leave... Unova" I turned "I will be In the Poke Centre and will leave tomorow!".  
>"Where will you go?" Iris asked.<br>"Sinnoh..." I answered.  
>"WHY? you have already been there" She said.<br>"I just want to OK Iris!" I huffed.  
>"Alright... If you wanna" Iris answered.<br>"Iris... One Question..." I turned back to her.  
>"What ash?" she said.<br>"Why Did you kiss me?" I asked "You don't love me... you love Cilan... You Told me!".  
>"I...I wanted to make your friend jealous... Im sorry" Iris hung her head in shame.<br>"Alright" I turned and walked slowly away.  
>"And Iris..." I turned my head "Her names Dawn" then I walked back into the Pokemon Centre.<p>

((LATER AT NIGHT))

I got my own room... just to be safe... "UGH! why did I go out of control? All because Iris Made Dawn Upset?" I said to myself...  
>I walked over to the small balcony in my room... I let the cool midnight air blow through my black spikey hair...<br>I walked to the edge of the balcony and held onto the railing... I breathed in the air as I thought.  
>"Why do I feel differant around Dawn?" I thought "Why ONLY Dawn?".<br>A Strong breeze made my hair go mad... I laughed at alittle INSIDE joke...  
>I rested my elbows on the railing and put my head in my hands as I stared out onto the buzy Unova City...<br>"Dawn..." I whispered "My Dawn...".  
>I jumped at that... WHAT WAS I SAYING! I wasn't in love with DAWN! Love is the last thing I think about... so people tell me...<br>"I must be insane" I checked my forehead for hotness... "Perfectly fine...".  
>"PIKA Pika Chu?" Pikachu said behind me... I almost forgot he was here... STUPID ME!<br>"No Pikachu! Im not in love!" I said.  
>"Pika... Pika CHU?" Pikachu asked...<br>"I ALREADY SAID IM NOT IN LOVE! PIKACHU!" I sighed and held the brim of my nose...  
>"Or Am I?" I Thought...<br>"Pika?" Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder.  
>"Pikachu why can't I go to Sinnoh with out being accused of loving some one?" I said.<br>"Pika chu chu?" Pikachu said back to me.  
>"NO! Im not in love with Dawn!" I walked back into my room.<br>I shut the french doors and walked over to my bed.  
>Pikachu jumped onto the end of my bed... He knew his spot... the end of the bed.<br>I gave a small laugh and climbed into bed.  
>It was at least and hour and I still wasn't asleep... I normally knocked right out as soon as my head hit the pillow...<br>"What If Dawn didn't want to see me?" I whispered... careful not to wake Pikachu up.  
>"I mean she looked REALLY upset..." I turned onto my side and looked into a mirror that was on the wall.<br>"Why! WHY do I feel differant around Dawn" I thought...  
>Am I In Love?... And I was out for the night...<p>

((SORRY IT WAS SHORT I KNOW! TELL YOU WHAT? I will expand the chapter limit to 6 chapters! make you feel better?))

You: YEAH!  
>Me: Good :)<p>

Alot of shippings in one chapter EH? well two of the four where MINOR or VERY VERY minor! and one was Anti as well...  
> <p>


	4. Goodbye Unova, Hello Sinnoh

OMG THANK YOU ALL! I feel so loved :D (VERY minor cafemochashipping... well more like a brotherly love)  
>(added MINOR advanceshipping for Ghost of the Shadows)<p>ASH'S POV<p>

I fought against me waking up but failed.  
>My eye lids slowly opened... my eyes felt heavy...<br>not enough sleep I guess.  
>"Grr..." I mummbled as I turned onto my left side.<br>Then I heard a small "Pika" Then a thud.  
>I bolted upright and saw my yellow mouse partner on the floor.<br>"sorry Pikachu..." I rubbed the back of my head.  
>"pika pika" Pikachu replied and jumped back onto the bed.<br>I got out of bed... I felt sticky... "Yuck" I said and went to the french doors and opened the curtians. Morning sunlight glistened into the room.  
>"No wonder im sticky it must be like fourty- ODD degrees out" I said to myself.<br>I turned the key on the doors and i swung them open and stepped onto the balcony.  
>I went to the railing and breathed in the morning air.<br>I hummed to myself as I watched Pidove and Tranquil fly past.  
>I looked down and saw loads of people shove past each other in the streets.<br>I chuckled "It was so much peacful at night".  
>The warm sun shone against my tanned skin...<br>Then A thought hit me...  
>I groaned... WHY do I love Dawn?<br>Dawn... Dawn... Dawn, She is always on my mind!  
>"pika... Pikachu" My bud jumped onto the railing.<br>"Hi Pikachu... sorry for kicking you off the bed" I smiled at him.  
>"Pika...pika..Pi" Pikachu smiled back.<br>"Ok... Pikachu... what would you say... If I said I loved some one" I breathed.  
>"Pikachu? Pi!" Pikachu said to me. "Promise not to tell a soul?" I leaned on the railing.<br>"Pika" My partner nodded.  
>"Alright..." I sighed "I... I love... Dawn...".<br>"PIKA! PI Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.  
>"WHAT! you already guessed I love Dawn?" I said and Pikachu nodded.<br>"Alright..." I sighed and turned around "Sinnoh Is waiting AGAIN for Us Pikachu!".  
>"PIKA!" Pikachu jumped on my shoulder.<br>I walked into the room and shut the french doors behind me.  
>Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and onto the bed.<br>"Pikachu im gonna go for a shower... be out in a while..." I said heading for the bathroom.  
>I pushed open the door and stepped onto the cool bathroom tiles.<br>I shut and locked the door and opened a cupboard to get a towel.  
>I got undressed and started the shower... It was cold at first but then got warmer in time.<br>The warm drops of water pounded on my bare skin as i stood there.  
>After a few seconds my Raven hair became wet and flopped over my eyes.<br>I shook my head to get the hair out my face.  
>"Dawn... i'll be with you soon..." I whispered.<br>I closed my eyes as the shower began to turn freezing... I must of been in the shower longer than I thought.  
>I opened my eyes and turned off the shower.<br>I pushed aside the glass door and stepped out.  
>I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist.<br>I unlocked my bathroom door and opened it.  
>I walked to my bed and sat on it...<br>"I thought that shower would of calmed me down... seems like it didn't" I thought.  
>I turned my head to my Pikachu who was asleep on the pillow.<br>I smiled and stood up again.  
>"Better get dressed... I set off at one" I looked at the clock.<br>Then panic ran through me as it was half past Twelve.  
>"CRAP!" I shouted causing Pikachu to jump and wake up.<br>I ran to the bathroom and picked up my clothes and ran back to the bedroom.  
>I pulled on my underwear and pulled my jeans on, then I shoved my t-shirt on.<br>I struggled with my jacket as i pulled it over my head, then I put my cap on.  
>I sighed in relief... I have never got dressedd that fast before in my WHOLE life.<br>I then remembered that i haven't had breakfast so I pulled on my socks and my shoes.  
>I let Pikachu jump on my shoulder and I ran to the Cafeteria.<br>"Eggs and bacon Here I come!" as I could smell food getting closer.  
>I finally made it to the Cafeteria and went to order my food.<br>"Hello What would you like today?" A kind black haired woman asked.  
>I scanned the selections and replied "Could I have... some... Eggs?".<br>"how many sir?" She asked.  
>"just two please..." I said.<br>She got a spatula and lifted two eggs onto a plate.  
>"Anything else?" She said.<br>"Umm... Two bacon Peices... Some beans... two sausages..." I asked.  
>"Is That It?" She smiled.<br>"Uh..." I scanned again "yeah".  
>"Ok that is..." She pressed buttons on a cash register "four PokeDollars".<br>I ruffled around in my jean pockets and pulled out the money.  
>She handed me the plate and I gave her the PokeDollars.<br>I walked to a table and sat down.  
>I picked up my knife and fork and wolfed my food down.<br>In minutes my plate had nothing but crumbs on it.  
>I stood up and pushed my chair in.<br>"What time is it?" I asked myself searching for a clock...  
>"AH! Its ten to ONE!" I jumped and ran back to my room.<br>I grabbed all my things and checked twice and slammed the door shut.  
>I ran to the reception and checked out.<br>"AH! how am I going to get there in time!" I panicked then I remembered that the port was only two minutes away...  
>"Ok I will run!" I said.<br>I was careful not to run into people or lamposts...  
>I finally reached the port in time ...<br>"Phew... i made it... come on pikachu!" I said as i looked to Pikachu.  
>"pika!" Pikachu smiled.<br>I walked to the boarding ramp and reached into my pocket for the ticket.  
>"ASH WAIT!" some one said... CILAN?<br>I turned to see the older green haired boy running to me.  
>"Yes Cilan?" I smiled.<br>Cilan stopped in front of me and was panting...  
>"Me... and ... Iris wanted to... give...you something" He said between breaths.<br>"Oh thats nice of you Cilan but I couldn't possibly-" I was cut off.  
>"ASH I just ran like 2 miles! Now at least you can do is take the gift from us!" Cilan said irritated.<br>"Ok Cilan... whats the gift?" I asked.  
>Cilan smiled and ruffled around in his pocket and brought out a brown paper bag.<br>"This was made by me and Iris found the material..." Cilan handed me the bag.  
>I looked down at it and opened it...<br>"WOW" I sighed as i looked at the present they had made me.  
>"Do you like it?" Cilan asked.<br>"Do i like it? I love it Cilan" I said.  
>The gift was a hand made doll of me... Then Cilan jumped "OH YEAH! I made some thing else for you... by myself!".<br>Cilan brought out another brown bag and handed it to me.  
>"wow... ok" I opened the bag and it had a Cilan and Iris doll.<br>"Oh thank you Cilan... now I will remember you Always!" I said looking at the dolls.  
>"glad you like them Ash" Cilan smiled.<br>"Boat leaving in 2 minutes... Leaving in 2 minutes!" The announcer boomed.  
>"Oh got to go Cilan..." I said.<br>"Alright... Ash" Cilan smiled and reached out his hand.  
>I smiled and looked at him and pulled him into a hug.<br>"I'll miss ya bro" Cilan said as he let go.  
>"I will miss you too..." I smiled and turned around to board the boat.<br>I got onto the boat and sat down on a seat.  
>I breathed in the sea air as the boat pulled away.<br>I looked at the dolls Cilan and Iris made me.  
>"Hm... I have loads of friends but now... I hope one of them... will be my love" I whispered.<br>I took off my hat and ruffled my hair.  
>"I have grown..." I sighed "at the start I just thought of my dreams and friends... then in Hoenn... I nearly fell for May but I thought about it and decided she wasn't the ONE... and in Sinnoh... Thats when i experinced REAL love...".<br>I laughed "and in Unova... well it was like the start... Dreams and friends... except I kept thinking of Dawn...".  
>"I decided now Unova had pokemon I had never seen before, I would focus on my dreams to be a Pokemon master".<br>I got up and walked to the side of the boat and watched the waves crash against the boat.  
>I looked ahead to the sunset and sighed.<br>"Dawn... Here I come..." I whispered.

HOPE you liked! Next Chptr is Normal POV


	5. Kiss as soft as silk

I haven't wrote a Chapter for this story for a while!  
>And I really do apologize!<br>Anyway! HERE WE GO!  
>(This is set a few hours after we saw Ash on the boat)<p>

Dawn's POV

I was back home, in my room.  
>"Piplup... Ash has another girl... He wouldn't want me!" I cried into my pillow.<br>My penguin partner was trying to sooth me "Pip... lup pip".  
>"I was getting my hopes up to ask him out over the phone..." I lifted my head from the pillow.<br>"Lup...pip" My partner chirped in a sad tone.  
>"I mean I shouldn't blame Ash... he didn't know I liked him..." I sniffed as I wiped some tears from my cheeks.<br>"Piplup Pip luup" Piplup explained to me.  
>"I know Piplup... there are plenty of other guys out there!" I gave Piplup a weak smile "Me and Ash could be just friends... close friends maybe".<br>"lup!" Piplup smiled at me and hopped down off the bed.  
>Then a knock came at my door.<br>"Who is it?" I said.  
>"Your mother... who else is here?" My mom said from the other side of the door.<br>"Wait a second" I called and wiped my tears away and fixed my hair "Okay mom come in".  
>The handle turned and my mom came through my bedroom door.<br>"Dawn... Have you been crying?" My mom asked.  
>"...A...alittle..." I mumbled.<br>"Aw... Dawn dear... whats wrong?" My mom sad beside me on the bed.  
>"Its... Nothing" I gulped "I dont want to talk about it...".<br>"Oh Okay Dawn... If you want me I will be down stairs cooking beef stew..." My mom stood up and walked out the room.  
>I brought out Piplups pokeball and returned him.<br>I stood up and went over to my desk and picked up my notebook.  
>I opened it up and flipped through the pages.<br>"Here we go" I croaked.  
>I was on a page titled 'Love List' and it listed all the people I had crushes on from year to year...<br>The list was a half a page long and had differant dates and names on each line...

'Love List'

Kenny : 2006 Spring - 2006 end of Spring (SO NOT INTO HIM ANY MORE)

Paul ... EW!

Barry : 2009 for a day (Then I didn't like him)

Ash : The first time I met him - ? (Still Like Him)

I felt a tear run down my face as I looked at Ash's name.  
>"Ash" I whispered as I closed the book.<br>Then I heard the doorbell ring and my mom opening the door.  
>I heard murmmers and a door closing.<br>I opened my door and shouted down to my mom.  
>"MOM! Who IS IT!" "Come and see" She shouted back up to me.<br>Then I heard another murmmer...  
>I walked down stairs and then stopped on the last step.<br>It was ... Ash...  
>"Wha... Ash... What?..." I stuttered and ran upstairs and back into my room.<br>"DAWN!" I heard Ash call and I think I heard him run after me.  
>My bedroom door slammed shut.<br>I just stood in the middle of my room in shock...  
>'Why Is Ash here?' I thought 'He should be in Unova'.<br>Then there was a knock and Ash spoke "Dawn... Can I come in?".  
>"Are... Are you alone?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.<br>"Yes... Its just me..." He sounded like he was leaning on the door.  
>"Okay... Come... come in" I said with blankness.<br>The handle turned, the door clicked and Ash was in my room.  
>He walked up to me and stopped a few feet away...<br>There was A awkward few minutes of silence and He broke it.  
>"So... how ya been?" He asked.<br>"F... fine" I lied.  
>"Oh good... I came here to see you" He smiled.<br>"I kinda guessed... unless you wanted to see my mom" I gave a small smile.  
>He chuckled at that "No... To see you...".<br>All I could ask was "Why?".  
>"Because... I wanted to talk... you cut off of the video chat..." He replied.<br>That memory make me twitch alittle "Okay...".  
>Ash stepped closer "I missed you".<br>"I missed you too Ash" I said.  
>Ash stepped closer and his chest was at least one centimetre away from me... literally.<br>"Ash... what are you doing?" I fiddled with my fingers as I looked down.  
>Then it happened... My most wonderful dream came true...<br>The Dream... that made me never want to wake up...  
>The dream I used to want so bad to really happen...<br>And now it was becoming reality...  
>He Kissed me...<br>Gentle and sweet...  
>I wanted MORE... No...<br>I craved for more...  
>I craved for... the kiss to deepen... For our lips to crush together...<br>Not gently... HARD...  
>Then a thought hit me...<br>I pulled away quickly and stared at Ash.  
>He looked at me with a confused emotion.<br>"What...Ash... No... you... have... a girlfriend" I breathed uneasily.  
>"No I don't" He frowned.<br>"You do... the video chat... the girl... that kissed you" I said.  
>He sighed and then smiled "Thats Iris... She wanted to make you jealous... for a reason i don't know".<br>My forehead creased "How do I know you're not lying...".  
>Ash laughed alittle "come on... would I lie to you, Dawn?".<br>I looked at him with hopeful eyes "no... I guess not".  
>"Well... can we get back to it?" He asked with one of his heart melting smiles.<br>"Um... uh..." I felt my cheeks get hotter "Um... Er...".  
>"Okay..." I finally blurted out.<br>He smiled and leaned in.  
>As soon as his tender lips touched mine...<br>I could feel sparks.  
>Invisable lightning... all around us...<br>It felt... natural... like I some how knew... Ash would kiss me...  
>I had been rejecting to grab him and kiss him all the years I travelled with him...<br>The kiss was soft...  
>He probably didn't want to rush...<br>But I did... So I grabbed his head and pushed his lips right onto mine... HARD...  
>He felt like he gasped alittle but he closed his eyes and went with it.<br>I closed mine and enjoyed it...  
>It was sweet and soft at first but then it looked like Ash wanted to take it higher...<br>I too did so I let him...  
>We kissed for at least two minutes... I know people say this alot...<br>But it felt like forever...  
>We parted and we breathed heavily...<br>Even when we weren't kissing...  
>The sparks were still there...<br>I think they will ALWAYS be there...  
>At that momment, I knew, I loved him...<br>And didn't want to let him go...  
>"I love You"<p>

WAS this to short? I think it was a bit to fast!  
>I bet your like T_T "NO DO MORE" and I will... remember... another chapter!<br>:D Okay see you!


	6. Yes

Nuuuuuuuuhh Shoot me now, If you want, What? It's been like,what? seven months?  
>I'm so sorry, rant to me all you want...I understand D:<p>ASH'S POV<p>

I bit down on my lip, trying to hide the fear that just standing outside Dawn's door could bring.  
>Well, It only sent chills down your back if you have a ring in your pocket.<br>Yes...

I am going to propose to Dawn tonight.

No objections.

Not scared at all. Nope.

'Just invite her to the dinner you have planned and then every-  
>thing will go smoothly from there on' I thought to myself.<br>I started to fidget with a thread that was sticking out of the brim of my shirt.  
>Then, like a ton of bricks, panic fell right down onto my shoulders.<br>'What if she says no?' I bit my lip harder.  
>'What If she is not ready? We are only eighteen!'.<br>I looked at the door then to the lump in my pocket, Oh god.  
>'I- I- Just do it for god sake, Ash Ketchum! knock on that door, Invite her to dinner and PROPOSE!' My heart was screaming at me, But, My head said a totally differant story.<br>'She will just reject you, You know it, She is still not ready,  
>Wait a few more years THEN/ propose! Totally logical!'.  
>I breathed out and took a step, It was the right thing to do.<br>I would regret it later but I know it is right.

I ran away from her door. Down the drive. To the grass.

'Huh, I've stopped?'.  
>'Why am I palms sweaty? Oh, I'm getting dizzy'.<p>

Blackness.

DAWN'S POV

I was gently finishing my hair, One clasp. clip.  
>And the other. clip.<br>"Well Piplup? Do I look good?" I smiled cheerfully at my blue penguin companion, who was sitting happily on the edge of my single bed.  
>"Pip- Piplup!" I chirped happily back to me.<br>I gave a breathy giggle at my friend then turned back to my mirror.  
>'Where is my- Oh here it is'.<br>I put the brush to my head and gently stroked it through.  
>Thump.<br>"huh?" I looked up from my mirror "Did you hear that Piplup?".  
>I looked back at my pokemon.<br>"Piplup" He nodded.  
>I opened my curtians, opened my window and looked down.<br>Ash?  
>What's he doing here?<br>Wait- Why is he unconcious?  
>"ASH!" I shouted at I pulled my head away from my bedroom window.<br>"Piplup?" My friend asked in concern.  
>"N-Nothing Piplup" I shouted back as I slammed my bedroom door.<br>I basically skipped every three steps, causing me to nearly trip over Pachirisu, who was snoozing on a step.  
>"Dawn, dear?" I heard my mother say from the kitchen.<br>I flung open my door and ran down my wooden porch steps.  
>"Ash?" I dropped myself to the ground and leaned over him.<br>"Y-You okay, Ash?" I asked as I picked up his head and lay it on my lap.  
>I heard Ash mumble something as he slowly opened his eyes.<br>"Whats that, Ash?".  
>A soft and reached up and cupped my face.<br>"You're so beautiful. So...Flawless".  
>This comment caused my cheeks to fluss a light red color.<br>He got the tip of his finger and lightly tapped the tip of my nose.  
>"So cute".<br>He then slowly and gently brushed his finger along my jaw line.  
>"Perfect".<br>By now, I must admit my face was a deep scarlett.  
>After a short pause he gently placed his lips on mine and we kissed, Nothing forceful, Just perfect.<br>"You're lips are delicate, like beautiful China".  
>"A-Ash-".<br>"Every single inch of you is just...breath-taking".  
>This was the most romantic Ash had ever been! Sure he took me on dates but this calm and romantic Ash was just...wow.<br>We just sat there, looking into each others eye.

Perfect. Just Perfect.

ASH'S POV

You know what? Stuff the dinner, This is perfect.  
>Just Breath-taking, really.<br>'She is just like nothing I've ever seen'.  
>"A-Ash" I heard her breathe.<br>I just hummed a 'Mm?' in responce, Too taken aback by her beauty to listen properly.  
>"N-Nothing" She shut her eyes and breathed out.<br>"Well there must be something-".  
>"R-really it's nothing Ash".<br>She smiled softly down at me. Oh, that flawless smile.  
>Then I felt a jab in my leg, which brought me to another subject.<br>Now or never, Ketchum.  
>You can do it.<br>It's the perfect momment, Don't run from how you feel!  
>I breathed out and cupped Dawn's face in my hands once more.<br>"Dawn".  
>She blinked then replied "Yes?".<br>I slowly and carefully stood up, then helped her up.  
>"What's wrong Ash?" She looked at me in concern.<br>Letting out a nervous breath I done it.  
>I dropped to one knee and reached into my pocket.<br>"Dawn, My sweet, beautiful Dawn".  
>I revealed a shining ring from the violet velvet case.<br>"I want to spend the rest of my life with you...".  
>Breathing out one more uneasy breath.<br>"Will you marry me?".  
>She just stood there, rosy cheeked.<br>Nothing.  
>I knew it, It was to soon.<br>I closed my eyes and felt the hurt run through my veins.  
>Sigh. Sniff.<br>I opened my eyes in a flash "D-Dawn?".  
>She was crying?<br>"Oh Dawn I'm so sorry, I know it's to-".  
>She put a finger to my mouth to stop me.<br>"Oh, Ash" She breathed out "Ash...".  
>She was going to reply.<br>I braced for the worst; Rejection.  
>A small laugh "Ash". A soft smile "Ketchum".<p>

"Yes".


End file.
